Cullen bios
by I choose the Hunger Games
Summary: this is explaining anything and everything about the cullen's.


**The Cullen's bios **

**Alice Cullen**

Full Name: Mary Alice Brandon

Status: Vampire

Date of Birth: 1901 (?)

Date of change to vampire: Sometime in the 1920's – she was 19

Originally from: Biloxi, Mississippi

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Vampire gold/black

Height: 4' 10"

Physical description: pixie-like, very thin, small features, spiky hair

Special talents: Can see into the future

Occupation: Currently enrolled at Forks High School

Family members: Married to Jasper– adopted member of the Cullen family. Sister, Cynthia and one niece.

Source of change: Worker at mental asylum – name unknown

Hobbies: Loves to shop

Carlisle Cullen

Full Name: Carlisle Cullen

Status: Vampire

Date of Birth: 1640s

Date of change to vampire: After 1663 – he was 23

Originally from: London, England

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: Vampire gold/black

Height: 6'2"

Physical description: Very handsome, like a movie star

Special talents: Compassion

Occupation: Medical Doctor

Family members: Married to Esme Considers Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper as his "children."

Nick Names: Stregoni Benefici

Source of change: Unnamed

Hobbies: Medicine – can easily resist the temptation of human blood

Car: Mercedes S55 AMG – black

**Edward Cullen**

Full Name: Edward Anthony Masen

Date of Birth: June 20, 1901

Date of change to vampire: 1918

Originally from: Chicago, Illinois

Hair color: Bronze

Eye color: Originally green Vampire gold/black

Height: 6'2"

Physical description: Lanky – not bulky. Boyish looking. Untidy hair.

Special talents: Mind reader

Occupation: Currently enrolled at Forks High School – graduated in Eclipse

Family members: Natural son of Edward and Elizabeth Masen – adopted son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen – brother to Alice and Emmett Cullen as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Married to Bella Swan. Natural father to Renesmee

Source of change: Carlisle Cullen

Hobbies: Collects cars– plays piano

Car: Volvo S60R – silver, Aston Martin V12 – silver

**Emmett Cullen**

Full Name: Emmett McCarty

Status: Vampire

Date of Birth: 1915

Date of change to vampire: 1935 – two years after Rosalie – he was 20

Originally from: Tennessee

Hair color: Dark

Eye color: Vampire gold/black

Height: 6'5"

Physical description: Big, muscular, like a weight lifter, curly hair, dimples

Special talents: Strength

Occupation: Currently enrolled at Forks High School

Family members: Married to Rosalie

Source of change: Carlisle Cullen ]

Hobbies: Competition of any form

Car: Jeep Wrangler – red

**Esme Cullen**

Full Name: Esme Anne Platt Evenson

Status: Vampire

Date of Birth: 1895

Date of change to vampire: 1921 – she was 26

Originally from: Columbus, Ohio

Hair color: Caramel

Eye color: Vampire gold/black

Height: 5'6"

Physical description: Heart-shaped face, small, slender but round

Personality traits: Ability to love passionately

Occupation: Antique Restoration

Family members: Married to Carlisle

Source of change: Carlisle Cullen

Hobbies: Architecture and restoration

**Bella Cullen**

Full Name: Isabella Marie Swan

Date of Birth: September 13, 1987

Date of Change to a Vampire: Sept 13, 2006

Originally from: Phoenix, Arizona

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5'4"

Physical description: "Bella is very fair-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face is heart-shaped—a wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her lips are a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and more straight than they are arched. She's slender but not at all muscular, and weighs about 115 pounds. She has stubby fingernails because she has a nervous habit of biting them."

Distinguishing human quality: Extremely accident prone; "Bella has a very private MIND. No one can touch her there."

Special talents: Can project a shield with her mind.

Occupation: Graduate of Forks High School. Held a part time job at Newton's Outfitters

Family members: Mother – Renee Dwyer, Stepfather – Phil Dwyer Father – Charlie Swan Married to Edward Cullen. Natural mother to Renesmee. Part of the Cullen family.

Nick Names: Bella to friends – Bells or Bell to Charlie

Car: 1953 Chevy Pickup Truck – red Repaired Motorcycle Mercedes Guardian Ferrari F430 – red

**Rennesmee Cullen**

Full Name: Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

Status: Vampire-Human hybrid

Date of Birth: September 10th, 2006

Date of Change: Birth

Originally from: Forks, Washington

Hair color: Bronze curls

Eye color: Chocolate brown

Height: In flux

Physical description: Renesmee has "shiny bronze-colored hair" that falls "in ringlets" and "chocolate brown eyes." Her skin runs hot, only a few degrees cooler than Jacob's and "glowed like backlit alabaster; the color in her cheeks was rose petals against it."

Special Talents: Renesmee can project her thoughts into another mind when she touches them with her palms. She also has the ability to enter any mind she wishes, even ones that are shielded like Bella's.

Occupation:

Family members: Her parents Edward and Bella; grandparents Charlie, Renee, Esme, and Carlisle; her aunts Rosalie and Alice; her uncles Emmett and Jasper; and her soul mate, Jacob.

**Jasper Hale**

Full Name: Jasper Whitlock Hale

Status: Vampire

Date of Birth: 1843

Date of change to vampire: 1863 – he was 20

Originally from: Texas

Hair color: Honey blond

Eye color: Vampire gold/black

Height: 6" 3"

Physical description: muscular, but lean

Special talents: Able to manipulate the emotions of those around him

Occupation: Currently "in college"

Family members: Married to Alice– adopted member of the Cullen family

Nick Names: Jazz

Source of change: Maria

Hobbies: Interested in scholarly endeavors

**Rosalie Hale**

Full Name: Rosalie Lillian Hale

Status: Vampire

Date of Birth: 1915

Date of change to vampire: 1933 – she was 18

Originally from: Rochester, New York

Hair color: Golden

Eye color: Vampire gold/black

Height: 5'9"

Physical description: Statuesque, model-like, wavy hair to the middle of her back

Personality traits: Tenacity

Occupation: Currently "in college"

Family members: Married to Emmett

Nick Names: Rosy or Rose

Source of change: Carlisle Cullen

Hobbies: Mechanical – tinkers with cars

Car: BMW M3 convertible – red

**I got bored so I put all the Cullen's character bios together. Please review and tell me if I should do one for the wolves. For more info on the Cullen's bios go to= .com/the-lexicon/character-bios/the-cullen-family**


End file.
